Learning Curve
by SinnamonGirl
Summary: A sort of AU in which Ryo and Dee meet in the police academy


Learning Curve

Disclaimer: Fake belongs to Sanami Matoh.

Randy Ryo Mclean closed his briefcase slowly, exhausted after a day of teaching, He prefered his classes on weapon use over his other classes. It was the latter that he had just finished, and he was more than ready to head home. He wondered if Bikky would have put the casserole in the oven like he was supposed to or just eaten junk. A wry smile made itself felt on his lips. All of this introspection was designed with one goal in mind, allowing him to avoid the green eyes staring at him from the back of the room. Ryo had never seen such fixation. He refused to call it devotion.

Dee had moved closer; he now stood on the other side of the desk. "Hard day, Ryo?"

Ryo shook his head. Everyone else called him Officer Mclean. Even Dee did - in class. However, he had discerned Ryo's heritage quickly and demanded to know his more intimate Japanese name. Ryo hated to admit it to himself, but he liked the sound of it in Dee's mouth. Discovering that he was watching said mouth, he quickly turned his eyes. Dee just grinned. He was Ryo's constant temptation - the one thing the blond knew he shouldn't want... but did. Green eyes haunted him when he lay alone in his large, empty bed.

Dee's hands descended on either side of his shoulders, massaging. It put him in the awkward position of being almost in Dee's embrace. "I can make it better," Dee said, voice pitched low, for him alone.

He knew he should move away, but didn't. Instead, he brushed Dee's long bangs out of his eyes. "How do I know this isn't just your way of trying to get an A?"

Seeing that he wasn't being shot down - yet, anyway - Dee flashed a radiant smile. "Dude, I'm not stupid. I know I'm not getting an A." It was true. Ryo knew that Dee was intelligent, but he only applied himself as much as he had to. "But why should that stop me from going for an E for effort?" He didn't leave his teacher any room for a retort. Bending down, he claimed Ryo's lips. The older man was thrilled with Dee's brazenness, with the uninhibited way he took control of him, but he was also terrified. He stuggled out of Dee's arms.

"Dee, we can't! Not here!"

Dee raised an eyebrow; he hadn't said "not ever again," after all. "What are you worried about? I won't sue you for sexual harassment."

His tough, streetwise tone made Ryo laugh. "It's me that should be sueing you!" Dee had been pursuing him relentlessly for months.

A feverish light flickered in the depths of Dee's eyes. "I have an idea. Why don't you sit down at your desk?" It was an old fantasy of his; he wondered if he could actually get the timid officer to go through with it.

Ryo clearly wasn't unfamiliar with what Dee was suggesting; his face flushed and paled in succession. "You mean... you'd?"

"Just sit down."

Ryo complied, backing up while still watching Dee. Dee nuzzled at his neck for a few moments before growling, "Now scoot back."

Ryo gasped in spite of himself. "Dee..."

"No. You're not chickening out now, dude. Trust me, you're in good hands."

"Ah-awlright," Ryo managed, excited and terrified at once. "But, Dee, I really don't think you'll fit under... there...ohhh..."

The desk was large and solid, but squeezing himself under it was still a task. Dee didn't mind. All of his efforts were about to be rewarded, and that was worth suffering cramped quarters. He smiled to hear Ryo moan as he found his zipper, as he breathed sweet, hot breaths against him. It wasn't something he would have done for someone else - go to his knees just to please them - but Ryo was different. Ryo was everything. He wasn't sure how he had done it, but the young instructor had captured his heart and carried it around since the first day they'd met. Dee only hoped that what Ryo was allowing him to do indicated that he had the same sort of feelings.

Pushing away unwanted thoughts of being used, Dee set about the task at hand. He felt Ryo lean back against the chair, weakening, forcing him to lean forward to take all of him in his mouth. His manuevers earned him a bump on the head and Ryo's harsh whispers. "Dee, please... yesss... like that... ooohhh..." Dee was surprised; he'd expected the blond to be a quiet, shy lover. Maybe the fact that he didn't have to look him in the eye helped.

He was even more surprised when Ryo reached down and stroked his face, his hair. Dee took one of his fingers into his mouth along with his cock and tasted the salty rise of precum. He released him to whisper, "You like that, baby?"

Suddenly, a knock sounded. Dee felt Ryo stiffen, terrified. "Dee, what do we do?"

"Just don't stand up," Dee told him.

"C-come in," Ryo said. He regretted his words in the next instant when the head of the academy, Officer Arns entered with the man he was grooming as his replacement, Berkley Rose.

"Officer Mclean," Arns greeted him. "I was just telling Berkley about some of our more exceptional officers and your name came up." He lowered his voice conspiratorally. "He's up for a Commissioner's job upstate and he's looking for a team to take with him."

Thankfully, Dee was working him gently now, kissing the soft skin of his inner thighs, so Ryo was able to thank Arns for the reccomendation. Then his cell rang, calling him away on one of the million little errands it took to keep the Academy running. He was left alone with Rose.

"Officer Mclean," Rose began in a voice that Ryo sensed was long schooled at seduction; Berkley looked like a man who was used to getting what he wanted. "May I call you Randy?"

"I suppose so, Sir."

Berkley nodded; the words had just been a formality. "I'd like for you to come work for me. More than that, I'd like for you to join me for dinner tonight so we might, ahh, discuss things. What do you say?"

Ryo knew what Berkley was saying; if he wanted the job, he'd better be prepared to offer some particular favors, now as well as later. Under the desk, Dee was frozen, waiting to see if the man he loved would betray him for a much better desk than the one he was kneeling under.

"I thank you, Sir," Ryo said bravely. "But I can't." He decided to confront the issue head on. "I'm already in a relationship, you see."

Berkley's face screwed up in puzzlement: had he been misinformed? And had he just been refused? Determined not to show disappointment, he shrugged. "I'm sure they're lucky to have you." He extended a hand. "Thank you for your time, officer."

Ryo shook his hand, offering the left instead of the right. It was the one Dee hadn't licked. He heaved a sigh of relief when the would-be Commissioner departed. Dee looked up at him from between his legs. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Dude, I didn't just give up seventy-five grand a year. What the hell were you thinking?"

"You wanted me to have sex with Rose?" Ryo asked, confused. Maybe Dee hadn't realized what the commissioner had been after.

Dee bit him in reply. "Hell no! But I'm not worth it, Ryo. All my job offers are likely to be downtown - I was raised there, y'know. I can't offer you what he can."

Ryo hated to hear Dee doubt himself. It was such a change from his usual overconfident bravado. He touched the younger man's face. "Rose takes, Dee. It's in his nature. You're more honest than that." Dee had already given him pleasure without asking about his intentions or asking that he give anything back. He's in love with me, Ryo realized. "Besides," he finished, "It's you I want, not Rose."

Dee smiled. "Well, I guess I better try to convince you I'm worth it, then. Want to take this party elsewhere?"

Ryo indicated his arousal. "I'll look pretty funny walking up the street like this."

"I'll drive you home. Throw a coat on until we get to the car. If the stuff I've heard about Rose is true, he'll be back with a better offer before the hour's up. I don't want you getting tempted."

Ryo laughed and stood to rearrange himself into an image of semi-presentability.

Dee's car was nothing fancy and it spluttered and seethed its way to his apartment. Nonetheless, Ryo found he liked having Dee beside him, driving. Despite the fact that they were on their way into new territory for both of them, Dee was relaxed. He spoke casually, telling Ryo why he was training to be an officer, or about his upbringing in an orphanage. He couldn't believe that Dee had been abandoned, that he had lived all this time unwanted, and made a silent vow to change things. He also asked Dee about his sexuality.

"Did you always know you were gay?"

Dee smiled. "I guess so... for as long as I can remember. But I'm bi, dude, just so you know." He saw Ryo's eyes widen. "Don't worry, I'm not flighty. I don't cheat."

"I trust you." After a few minutes, Ryo surprised himself by matching his openess. He told Dee about his parents, about his own decision to become a cop. "So, you see, Rose's job wouldn't have suited me anyway. I want to find their killer, and being upstate wouldn't help me. Their murder happened here."

Dee kissed his cheek. It was too soon to promise that he'd help Ryo in his quest, but he knew he would. What he felt for him went beyond sex, beyond desire. He wanted to be part of his life. Entering his house, he hoped tonight would be a start.

Ryo expected Dee to jump him as soon as they got inside. Instead, he offered to call for dinner. "I'm not much of a cook," he admitted.

"I could teach you," Ryo surprised himself by offering. "It's not hard."

"Cool. I'd like that."

Ryo walked over to stand in front of him. "You look nervous. Second thoughts?"

"No, no. I just... I don't want to push you to fast." He gestured helplessly. "I started this but I didn't think it through. I want things to be good for you." He flushed a little, the red dark in his olive skin. "You know, roses, wine, candles. I want it to be special for you, Ryo."

Ryo wrapped his arms around him. "Dee, you make me feel special. I don't need anything else."

"I don't want you to think that I don't care about you." He picked at his shirt. "I'm not even dressed up or anything."

Ryo laughed at his discomfort, charmed. "Shh. You're thinking too much and we both know that's not your strong suit." He grabbed both sides of Dee's shirt and tugged. "Where's your bedroom, Dee?"

Swallowing hard, Dee pointed and let himself be towed inside. Ryo sat down on the bed. He'd expected to be nervous and ashamed - he was about to make love to another man, after all - but Dee just felt right. Unfortunately, Dee seemed to have taken over in the nervousness department. Ryo stole glances of him as he removed his shoes. Dee's mouth was a thin white line. He was clearly afraid of making a mistake.

Ryo turned to him. "Hey, didn't you have something to teach me for a change?"

Dee's fingers trembled as he undid the buttons on Ryo's dress shirt, but he really shuddered when Ryo undid his belt. "Baby," he managed, voice thick, "I've wanted you..."

"Let me do this then," Ryo told him, pushing his fingers away. His own fear flared for a minute when he admitted, "I've never done this before."

Sweat had already formed on Dee's brow and he was breathing hard. "I don't think you'll have to do much," he told him with a smile. He'd been alone since his first glimpse of Ryo, swearing off all others in his pursuit of the dark-eyed masculine beauty.

Ryo had successfully gotten Dee out of most of his clothes before Dee came to his senses and started to reciprocate. "Easy, easy. Let me make you feel good."

"You started that at the desk."

Dee appreciated the compliment, but toppled Ryo over on his back anyway. He was determined that Ryo should come first. The blond's shirt was already gone; getting him out of his pants would have been easier if Ryo had stayed still. Instead, he twisted his hips until Dee had place one hand on his chest just to anchor him. "Want me to suck you again, baby?" he asked, releasing Ryo's lips from a crushing kiss.

Ryo shook his head. "I want you to do what _you_ want, Dee."

The words had Dee shaking, hard. He wasn't even sure he could do what Ryo was asking, he was so wound. "A-are you sure?" It was all he'd ever wanted... but faced with Ryo, naked, on his back, willing, he found that he could barely move.

Ryo pulled the younger man down over him, hands on his face. "I want you inside me."

A few gently murmured words got Ryo through the pain of the first thrusts, and then both of them were crying for more, crying for each other. When it was over, Dee didn't move for a long time. "Are you okay?" Ryo asked.

"Better than okay." He withdrew with a groan, wishing he could stay inside of Ryo forever. "Did I teach you anything, babe?"

Ryo smiled lazily. "Hmmm, I don't think I completely got it. Do you... do you think you could show me again sometime?"

Dee kissed him in answer.

Six months later

A newly graduated Dee burst into his favorite teacher's office. "Ryo!" Ryo smiled as Dee carefully shut the door before attacking his mouth.

"Dee! Get off, you hornball!"

Once Dee finally let him go, in his own sweet time, Ryo patted him on the back. "So how's it feel, _officer_?"

"Great! And I've got other good news."

"What's that?"

"I got us a job." He smiled winningly, but stopped when Ryo just stared.

"Us?"

"Yeah. At the twenty-seventh. They hired me but they were still looking for someone else. So I suggested you as my partner. They'd already heard of you." He shuffled one foot against the carpet. "I know it would mean giving up teaching and all..."

Ryo's thoughts turned over in his head. Dee was worth more than the Academy. Besides that, detective work might help him solve his parents' murder.

"So what do you say?" Dee asked. "Partners?"

"Partners."

Dee grinned up to his eyes. "Good. We start the Goldman murder case on Monday."

Ryo looked around his office. "It'll be strange to leave this place. Lots of memories."

Dee's interest was piqued. "An particular ones?"

"Well... there is that desk."

The dark haired officer licked his lips. "Everyone will be outside, mingling after graduation. Want me to teach you some more tricks?" Ryo just laughed and let himself be led to his classroom.


End file.
